Growing, Growing, Grown up!
by pippastef
Summary: The first Kirrin to leave School, Julian returns to Kirrin Cottage on the first day of the Hols to see his silbings and cousin, With a surprise in tow. Complete if you want it to be.


"It'll be good to see Ju again," Anne said to her Brother Dick and her cousin George as they sped into the station.

"You won't see him for a few hours yet," Dick said seriously, "He told me that his boss is keeping at work longer than he should, because of training."

"That's stupid," George said as their train pulled up in front of the platform.

" You would trust him to pick a job with lots of training though wouldn't you?" Dick asked as he dragged his suitcases out of the train, "Wouldn't he Timmy?" He asked the dog who just started licking his face.

They all laughed and looked around the station in case there was someone waiting for them.

"Could we get someone to come and get our bags in the car later on?" Anne asked looking at the heap of bags that stood on the platform.

"No," Dick said turning in to an exact form of Julian.

* * *

They got to Kirrin Cottage later than they had anticipated.

"Hello Dears," Aunt Fanny said as they struggled through the door, "You should have called from the station and I could have come and picked you up. But never mind you're here now."

"Hello Mother," George said kissing her mothers cheek.

"You go upstairs and wash and I'll have dinner on the table in ten minutes," Her mother said smiling.

"Aunt Fanny," Anne said as Dick and George made their way upstairs, "When will Julian be home?"

"Normally when we finish Dinner," Aunt Fanny said smiling at the young girl's impatience. Anne smiled and ran after her brother and Cousin.

As they finished Dinner they heard a car drive up outside, and Dick and George laughed as Anne jumped out of her place and looked out of the window.

"Who's that Lady with him Aunt Fanny?" The Youngest girl asked as she saw someone else climb out of her brother's car.

"She looks very attached to Julian," Dick remarked, joining his sister at the window.

"Yes I agree," George said looking puzzled.

"You'll find out soon enough," Aunt Fanny said smiling secretly to herself. They heard the door open and all ran to the kitchen door and stuck their heads around the door.

Dick observed that a quiet conversation was going on between the strange lady and his brother.

"So you got home then?" Julian asked spotting them with their heads hanging around the door and smiling.

"Yes, but only after Dick made us drag the suitcases home," Anne said firmly.

Julian laughed and rolled his eyes at his brother. Then he turned to the woman standing beside him and looked at the others out of the corner of his eye.

"Guys, this is Stephanie Woods, she works in the same department as I do, at the firm," Julian said and turned to Stephanie and introduced her to his brother, sister and his cousin.

"I've heard so much about you," She said smiling, "Ju seems quite proud of you all." They all blushed a deep red.

"Come in the kitchen," Julian said to Dick Anne and George, "We've got something we've got to tell you, and Aunt Fanny."

They followed him into the kitchen. George noticed that Julian placed his hand on the small of Steph's back to steer her into the kitchen.

"The thing is," Julian said when they were all sat at the kitchen table, "Steph and I have been talking about this, a lot, and we decided on it today. We're getting married."

He let the sentence hang in the air, and looked around the table and Dick, Anne and George. They all looked astonished.

Without so much of a glance towards her older brothers Anne got up very dignified and walked out of the room looking very red in the face.

Julian bit his lip as Steph rested her hand on his shoulder. She looked gently around the table and then got up to follow the little girl. She found her outside in the garden.

"I'm sorry if it came as a shock," She said gently to the silent girl who was staring out to sea, "Would you rather, he was unhappy?"

"No," Anne said guiltily, "It's just I never thought this would happen."

"Neither did I," Steph said smiling gently, "Want to talk it over?"

"Yes please," Anne said finally letting go of her grudge. The younger girl followed the older one as they sat down on the wall that surrounded Kirin cottage


End file.
